VS2 Episode 04 Turmoil
by MLVS Team
Summary: The fourth episode of Moonlight Virtual Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Four – Turmoil**  
Rating: R  
**Writer: Candomom  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, Osage Phantom, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix and Candomom.**

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dark room, somewhere in LA. Chains rattling. The cell door opens. Katherine struggles against her shackles.  
"Who are you? Why did you take me?" she hisses.

"You have no need to know who we are," her captor states calmly, "but you will lead us to Mick St. John," he declared.

She shook her head, "No I won't!" she cries.

"Ms. Simmons it is not your choice. You are just the cheese in the mouse trap," he chuckled and walked out slamming the cell door.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Two weeks ago…..

As Mick and Beth walked through the double doors of the morgue Guillermo looked up and greeted them, "Good, you're both here."

"You said you had the reports on the sniper and the homeless man," Mick asked his friend.

"I do," he pulled open the two drawers that held the bodies, "you need to take a look at them, man." He gestured at the bodies.

Mick stood between the two bodies and inhaled deeply, "No decay, but they were both around vamps recently."

Guillermo pulled the sheets back on both bodies, "See the tattoo on the right wrist of each," he motioned to the bodies, "the homeless guy's is new but the sniper's has been there a while."

Beth looked up at Mick, "You think they are tied to the Legion, Josef was taking about?" she asked.

Mick frowned, "Yeah I do." he sighed and turned back to Guillermo. "Do you have copies of those reports for me?"

Guillermo hand him a single CD, "That should have all the information you need." He covered the bodies back up and closed the drawers before turning to Beth.

"Oh, and Beth, Talbot asked for the reports too." He smiled, "Here's your copy." He winked and handed her another CD.

Beth rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes this would be less any mention of vampires", she chuckled.

Mick started to lead Beth out but turned back to Guillermo, "Be extra careful", he said seriously.

Guillermo just nodded, "I will man, I will", he assuredly.

Beth stops and turns to Mick as they reach the car, frowning she asks, "You're worried about the Legion, aren't you?"

Mick voice over: Guillermo's a good guy, and we; I'm not close to many people, living or undead. I don't want to lose anyone else I am close too.

"If someone can get to Ryder, who was under Josef's protection, yes I am."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"You know I can't work with you hovering," Logan looks up at Josef hoping for him to stop leaning over him.

Josef straightens walking back behind his desk, "Ah, yes….. well, look at this way, Lando, deal with it or no more freshies for you," he snarked back.

Logan sighed but smiled and went back to typing, "I have searches running on all recently deceased vampires looking for any that appear to be executions," he advised.

Josef nodded, "Make sure you run national and international searches," he instructed.

Logan just rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not a novice," he declared.

Josef sat bringing up the days stock reports, "Just let me know when you get a hit on something," he says dismissively.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth is just back from the visit to the morgue when Ben stops her desk," Good you're back from lunch," he greets her, "I have a new case for you."

"Okay, but before I forget," she pulls out the CD Guillermo gave her, "here is the report from the ME's office you requested," she handed the CD over to Ben.

Ben sighs, "Hope this helps the investigation along a bit…..anyway I just sent you all the data on a missing persons case," he stated.

"Is it another missing child?" she inquired. Beth hoped it wasn't, memories were still too raw. Visiting the crime scene where two children had been killed by vampires and learning that Talbot had survived such a crime changed their relationship. Somehow they were closer but Talbot responded by becoming more formal.

Talbot looked away quickly. "No, actually this is a woman in her late twenty's. Her name is Katherine Simmons," Talbot had recognized the name from the mysterious list. Her name had been mentioned in passing at the weekly liaison meeting with the LAPD. Dammit that file was still missing. Talbot had thought he was usually more organized but the discovery of his biological parents had turned everything upside down. "Let me know when you get a lead, the police are stumped." Ben said as he headed back to his office.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

The Present

Katherine Simmons is either a ghost or just obsessive about her privacy. She's a professor, the university called when she stopped showing up to teach class. Beth thinks as she settles down at her desk to follow up another slime lead when her cell rang, "Hey Mick, what's up?" she answered.

"Can you meet me at Josef's office after work?" he asked.

"Yeah I get off about 5:30 so I can be there by 6pm," she confirmed, "what's going on?"

"Just more stuff on this case we need to go over. I'll explain when you get here," he assured.

"Well maybe you can help me with the missing person case I've been struggling with for two weeks.".

"Of course I'll help," he smiled, "who's missing?"

Beth scanned the report. "A young woman in her late twenties by the name of Katherine Simmons."

Mick went silent on the other end. Beth looked at her phone to see if they were still connected.

"Mick? Mick? Are you still there?"

"Yeah…..yeah, I'm here."

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, Josef was just trying to tell me something," he lied, "see you at 6 then," he said.

"See ya then", she said and clicked off.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef looked at Mick as he hung up with Beth, "You know it may not be the same Katherine Simmons," he offered.

"Yeah you're right…..but if it is how do I tell Beth," he wondered out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Josef you really went all out for your office remodel!" Beth exclaimed as she entered Josef's newly remodeled office. It was modern and traditional all at once. Low minimal lighting spotlighted contemporary furniture vaguely reminiscent of classical early-American furniture against dark grey walls with steel accents—gunship modern.

"Good evening Blondie, I'm glad you like it." Josef greets Beth as Mick leads her to a seat next to him.

"So I assume you want to go over the M.E. reports." Beth shrugs out of her jacket taking the bottled water which Josef offers.

Josef takes a seat across from Mick and Beth. "That's part of it."

"Okay………so what's the other part?" Beth questions looking from Josef to Mick and back.

Mick and Josef share a look knowing Beth will baulk at their request.  
"Beth we want you to have a security detail." Mick braced for Beth's righteous indignation.

Beth took a deep breath. "I appreciate the thought guys but don't you think it will look a little odd for an investigator for the DA's office having a private security detail."

"She's got a point Josef." Mick chuckles thinking of the security team trying to keep up with Beth.

"Well considering that you two were followed the other day, not to mention the attack in the parking garage, I think we need to up our security." Josef leans toward them.

Beth was about to offer a suggestion when Logan enters the office looking excited.

Grinning Beth leans over to Mick, "I thought you said he never leaves his basement."

Logan just rolls his eyes. Mick chuckles leaning further toward Beth, "I believe Josef made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Josef leans back in the chair smirking. "That I did."

"I got major hits on the searches." Logan hands Josef the list of connections.

Josef scans the report letting his eyes fade to blue for a brief instant.

"If this is correct the Legion is staging covert attacks on vampires worldwide," Josef hisses.

...

"Why are we not executing the vampire?" Daryl paces in front of a small desk. "She's getting hungry and dangerous. We can't keep feeding her bottled blood. The vampires will hear about humans buying blood on the black market."

Ian leans forward across his desk. "Because I want St. John. He has eluded us for too long. Dean almost had him but he got careless. I don't believe we will ever find his body."

Daryl stops pacing. "Dean was careless, that's why he was never brought completely in for this mission. You are making this personal. That is not our way."

Ian crosses in front of his desk. "Damn right this is personal, he killed my brother!"

"You don't know that!" Daryl exclaims and begins to pace again.

"It has to be," Ian declares.

Daryl steps up to Ian, "You cannot put our mission at risk for this vendetta. We don't eliminate vampires without permission. Killing Kostan's tech guy was supposed to send a message only, not publicize some covert hit list." "

Ian smiles in an evil way, "What's one more dead vampire, besides he's on the list anyway."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick leads Beth into his place and pulls her into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss Beth giggles. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." Mick mumbles into her neck.

Beth gives him a push back and a knowing smile. "Actually I do, but you promised to help me with my case."

Mick pulls her hand to his lips brushing a kiss against her fingertips. "Yes I did. So let's have a look."

Beth pulls out a hard copy of the file making herself comfortable on the sofa. Mick sits down next to her. Beth opens the file resting it in Mick's lap. "Katherine Simmons is a complete mystery. I can't find anything about her other than she is missing, she's as an anthropology professor who just stopped showing up for class."

Mick voice over-The first thing I see in the file is a picture of the missing woman. It's Katherine alright, although I don't know why a vampire would become a missing persons case . Damn it, Katherine should have been able to take care of herself.

Mick voice over-We all have secrets we bring into relationships…I have not told Beth all the things I am ashamed of and she hasn't pressed me to tell her. But Katherine is from my past….. Beth will have questions.

Beth is going over the file giving Mick the run down on the facts known at this point. She looks over at Mick who is staring intently at the missing woman's picture. "Mick, what is it?"

"Beth I know this woman."

"Was she a former client?"

"No."

Beth smirks and leans back against the arm of the sofa closing the file. "You dated her." She swings her legs over Mick's lap. "So tell me about her."

Mick gives her his trademark lop-sided grin. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Ha. Ha. Spill St. John." Beth demands and playfully punches his shoulder. "I assume she is a vampire since you told me you haven't been romantically involved with a human since you were turned."

"Yes, she's a vampire."

Beth takes his hand sensing his hesitation. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere."

"We met by chance at Josef's. She was helping Josef with a property he was trying to acquire. There were Native American artifacts found on the site. She's a professor of Native American history but she does some consulting on the side." Mick smiles thinking back to their first meeting….

"It had been 10 years since I rescued you and left Coraline for dead." Mick said as he toyed with Beth's fingers.

Flashback  
_"Ah, there is Ms. Simmons now," Josef motioned toward the beautiful woman entering his office._

Mick stood to greet Katherine. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Simmons."

"And you Mr. St. John. Josef speaks very highly of you." Katherine greeted Mick warmly and took a seat closest to him.

Mick sat back watching her and Josef discuss the matters at hand. He paid little attention to what they were saying, he just took in the vision of beauty next to him.  
Flashback ends

"So how long were you two together?"

"A couple of years on and off."

"So why did it end?"

Mick voice over-Because of you.

Mick chuckles and leans his head back on the sofa. "We found we were better friends. Besides she wanted someone who would commit to only her."

"So she broke it off because you wouldn't commit?"

"Well playing Guardian Angel to a certain high school freshman was taking up a lot of my time." Mick leans toward Beth kissing her nose.

Beth giggles pulling Mick down for a deeper kiss. "I did tend to get in a lot of trouble about that time."

Mick shifts so that Beth is lying on top of him. "That you did."

Beth props herself up on his chest, looking at him with concern. "Do you think the Legion took her?"

Mick sighs pushing a lock of hair behind Beth's ear. "I'd say that is a good possibility."


	3. Chapter 3

Beth is stepping out of her shower pulling on her robe. She wraps her hair in a towel and heads for her kitchen. She busies herself starting the coffee and toasting a bagel.

Ian inches towards her. Picking her lock had been so easy and luckily for him these apartments have closets near the door. He is just about to grab her when feels his presence. She whirls around knife in hand. He puts one hand over her mouth and the other forcefully knocks the knife from her hand.

Her eyes are wide with terror.

"You're his aren't you?" Ian whispers into her ear.

Beth struggles against him muffled pleas coming from behind his hand.

"Shh! Shh! All will become clear in time but for now," he slams Beth's head into the cabinet, "I'll just take what I came for." Ian drags the now unconscious Beth to her living room lays her down and takes out a syringe. He pushes up the sleeve of her robe and finds a vein. He takes two vials of her blood. Lays an envelope by her marked "St. John" and walks out of her apartment.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef sits alone in his living room over looking the pool reading again the information that Logan had been able to unencrypt from his mole within the Duvall family. Mick might think him paranoid but information is power. Josef presses his lips tightly together. He is worried about the impact this information will have on his friendship with Mick and Beth. Coraline was never known for keeping her mouth shut.

Mick walks in and notices Josef's grim expression. "Did Logan find out anything else?"

"No but I just received some unsettling news." Josef stood and hands Mick the report.

Mick scans the page and his expression becomes one of fury. "CORALINE! You know where she is and you didn't tell me!"

"Uh think with you're big head….you are totally missing the point. Did you look over the part where she told them about Beth?"

"So Coraline told Lance about Beth. What does that ha--."

"Beth's blood type AO- is component of the compound."

Realization dawns on Mick. "So Coraline never want to make a little family it was always about Beth's blood.

"I'm sorry man. I'll do whatever to keep her safe you know that."

"Yeah….yeah I do."

Just then Mick phone buzzes with an unknown number. "St. John."

"St. John, you should check on Beth." The line goes dead. Mick looks confused at his phone and scrolls to Beth's number.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know but they said to check on Beth." He listens as the call goes to her voice mail. "She's not answering." Mick begins to walk out. Josef grabs his keys, "I'll drive."

THWAK! THWAK! Mick is pounding on Beth's door. No answer. He shoulders the door open. He is barely in when he sees Beth laying on the floor. "BETH!" He rushes to her pulling her up into his arms trying to revive her. She groans, "Miccckk."

"I'm here baby." He caresses he cheek. "What happened?"

Beth tries to sit up. She touches the back of her head and hisses in pain. "Oh my god."

Mick runs his hand over the back of her head feeling for the cause of her pain. His fingers brushed over the large lump that had risen on back of her head. "Jesus Beth, you need to go to the hospital!"

Beth pushes up off the floor standing up shakily. "Really, I'll be fine." Before she can take a step she collapses into Mick's arms.  
Mick scoops her up and heads for her bedroom. Josef spots the envelope on the floor and picks it up before following Mick into Beth's room.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Nikki."

"It's not a problem Mick. I was scheduled to meet with Josef today anyway." She gave Josef a sultry smile.

Josef bounced on the balls of his feet. "See Mick, having professionals on retainer is a good thing."

Mick just shook his head. "How is Beth?"  
"She has a slight concussion but other than that she is fine. She needs to rest for today but she should be okay tomorrow." She closed her bag and headed for the door.

Mick gave a slight smile and headed back to Beth's room. Josef turned to Nikki and smirked. "Thank you Dr. Nikki."

"You're welcome Josef, anytime." Nikki winked and opened the door. "See you tonight." She waved and sauntered out.

Beth was changing when Mick opened her door. "Why are you up?" He stood there on hand on his hip and the other on the door.

"I'm not gonna sit in my robe all day." She pulled on a baby blue sweater and sat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes.

"So you don't think a slight concussion warrants a little rest?" He grabbed her hands to get her attention.

"I already called Ben I told him I would be working in the field today and not to expect me in the office." Beth went back to putting her shoes on.

Mick knew she would not stay put. "So I guess telling you to take it easy won't help."

Beth smiled and kissed him gently. "No."

"Sorry to break up you two love birds but I think we have a problem." Josef handed Mick the envelope left on the floor.

Mick look at the envelope then closed his eyes and inhaled. He could see the attack play out. When he opened his eyes Beth was looking at him with concern. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve.

"What are you looking for?" Beth questioned.

Mick ran his finger over the inside of her arm. He stopped at the inside of her elbow. He looked up at Josef. "Why did he take her blood? You don't think…" Had Coraline planned this whole thing?

Josef knew what Mick was thinking, he shook his head.

Mick looked back at Beth. Josef may not think Coraline was behind this but I intend to find out.

Beth eyes got big. "He took my blood!"

Josef nodded. "Yes he did and I do not know why… yet."


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight. They want you to show up at this address. Alone. And you're going to go." Beth sat back arms crossed over her chest, legs crossed and head tilted.

"Yes I'm going." Mick just smirked. Neither one of them liked being told what to do. "But I won't be alone."

"Really?"

Josef walked back into his office. "No he will not be alone. I have a team in place to go with him."

Beth sighed. "Good."

"Don't worry Blondie, I've been doing this since before you were born."

Beth smiled and rolled her eyes.

MLMLMMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Ian sits at his desk rolling the blood vials back and forth in his palm. His commander ordered this mission. A mission that had gotten his brother killed. But why? And why is this woman's blood so important?  
"I know St. John is behind Dean's death," he says quietly to himself.

Placing the vials in their travel case he picks up the case and heads out. Time to set the trap.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Be careful." Beth kisses Mick gently.

"I will." Mick embraces her tightly, then turns to leave.

Beth watches as the elevator doors close then turns and walks back into Josef's office.

Logan was busy searching through the most recent data received on the legion. He was cross-referencing it with all the data they have on Katherine's disappearance and Ryder's murder. Josef was on yet another phone call so Beth pulled up a chair next to Logan.

"Find anything interesting yet?" Beth tried to sound upbeat but she was worried about the situation Mick was walking into.

"Not yet but I was about to cross reference some images with the data we just got in. Maybe something will pop." Logan tried to sound reassuring but he was just not good with human women.

Beth sat forward as the images began to flash across the screen. "Let's hope." A moment later the first image popped up with vital statistic listed below it. "That was quick," she declared.

Logan gave her a smug smile. "Well with my talent and Mr. K's money anything is possible." Josef had come to stand behind then. "Mostly my money." Josef snarked and smirked. Logan cleared his throat. "Ah well yes…."

Beth tried to stifle a giggle as Logan started to click through the images. All three were scanning the information for anything that looked promising. Then Ian's picture came up.

Beth gasped. "That's him….that's the guy that broke into my apartment!"

Josef looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Beth motioned at the screen. "He was right up in my face!"

Logan looked at Beth then back at the screen. "Let's see….." He brought up the rest of Ian's data. Beth read the name. "Ian Foster." Looking up at Josef, "You don't think…"

Josef kept staring at the computer screen. "I have a bad feeling about this. Logan does it show any family?"

Logan scrolled down through the data. "Okay here it is…..parents deceased…..no spouse…one brother. A Dean Foster." Beth gasped. Josef was grasping the back of Logan's chair so hard he tore the leather. "Fuck! Mick's walking into a trap!"

Mick watched as the night blurred past the window. He rode in Josef's Hummer surrounded by four of Josef's top security. When it came to security Josef only hired the best. They were followed by a van with a Cleaner team. The two vehicles slowed pulling into a dark alley far enough away from the warehouse not to be seen.

The teams broke into units of two and using vamp speed made their way to the old warehouse. Four pairs took the perimeter of the warehouse while Mick and Jackie, the driver, took the roof. They made their way to the roof access door take the stairs silently. As Mick made it the landing overlooking the interior the warehouse he stopped. His eyes bled silver at the sight before him. Katherine was chained by her hands and feet suspended from the support beams that ran up to the ceiling.

Fully vamped Mick jumped the railing landing just below Katherine. Jackie was right behind him. Mick and Jackie tried the chains. "Shit silver." Mick hissed wiping his hands down the front of his coat.  
"Of course it's silver." Ian sneered as he strode from the shadows followed by Daryl and two other Legion guards.

Mick spun around. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well you already figured out that we are part of the Legion, since went after Ms. Simmons, but this is a bit more personal. You don't know me but you have met my brother Dean. Dean Foster." Ian began to circle around Mick and Jack.

"So you're brother is a sleazy tabloid photog, what's that got to do with this?"

"Ah don't play innocent with me Mr. St. John…..Dean has not been seen in a while and I'm sure you know why." Ian pulled down on the length of chain hanging down. As he did Katherine screamed, the silver chains digging into her skin.

"I haven't seen your brother since the night of the Tierney Tate murder. He was very alive when we parted company." Mick set his jaw fighting the urge to rip Ian's head from his shoulders.

"You lie!" Ian yelled and lunged at Mick stake in hand.

At that moment Josef dropped down behind Ian. He grabbed his arm twisting it behind him painfully.

Mick was staring at Josef. "What the hell are you doing here and where's Beth?"

"Nice to see you to, Mick." Josef snarked and yanked hard on Ian's arms causing him to scream in pain. "Blondie's fine. I left her with Logan at my office."

By now the rest of Mick's team had silently entered and had the rest of Ian's crew subdued.

Josef shifted Ian around grabbing him by the throat. "So you want to know what happened to your sleazy brother? Well you were asking the wrong vampire." Josef was fully vamped by now. Ian was struggling against the vice grip of around his throat. Josef hissed. "He went after one of my own so I had him taken care of….permanently. Why don't you join him." And with that Josef snapped Ian's neck with the flick of his wrist.

Mick made a disgusted grunt and moved to help Jackie free Katherine. Josef tossed Ian's lifeless body down and made his way over to Mick. "How is she?" Katherine was moaning as Mick carried her outside. "She's pretty bad. They've had her for at least two weeks."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef laid hand on Mick's shoulder as he hand Katherine off Guillermo. "Take good care of her man," Mick said hoarsely as Guillermo got an IV line set up so he could get some blood back into her. "You got it man."

Mick turned towards Josef. "Who did Foster go after that it was worth all this?" He motioned back toward to Katherine. "You," Josef said. Mick could only stare at Josef in shocked disbelief.

"Why hasn't someone called!" Beth paced around Josef's office.

The fear and worry pouring off Beth was like a thick fog hanging in the office. Logan felt for Beth but had no idea how to help her. "Beth I know you're worried but Josef knows what he's doing."

Just then Beth's phone beeped in her hand. It was Mick. "Oh God Mick! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Calm down. I'm fine. I'll tell you about it when we get back to the office." Mick chuckled to himself. He could tell she had been right on top of her phone.

Beth sighed relieved to just hear his voice. "Yeah. Okay. How long before you get here?

"Probably another 15 minutes or so."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Beth said releieved.

"Yeah me too."

Beth could tell something was off. "Hey….I love you."

Mick sighed smiling to himself. "I love you too."

Beth stood staring at her phone after the called ended. Does he know about Dean Foster? If he does will he understand?

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

The ride back from the warehouse had been very quiet. Mick was lost in his thoughts. Still stunned that Dean Foster had come after him and that Josef had killed him. Okay, not surprised that Josef killed him. "So how was he coming after me?"

"Dean Foster?"

"Yeah."

Josef kept his eyes trained on the road ahead. "One of my media contacts was fed some rather incriminating photos of you getting run over and walking away without a scratch."

Mick just looked at Josef. That happened back during the Tierney Tate case. He had thought someone was after Beth but they were after him. "So you had no idea Foster was linked to the Legion?"

Josef turned into his parking garage. "None at all. The Legion has not operated this way in the past."

Mick had known Josef long enough to know he never gives you the whole story. "So who was your media contact?"

"Oh no one you know." Josef avoided Mick's gaze pulling into his parking spot and turning off the Ferrrari.

Mick saw the mask go on that Josef uses during a Poker game. Who was he protecting? Why wouldn't he want me to know? Mick's head snapped up as he realized who it was. "Beth. It was Beth wasn't it?"

Josef got out heading for the elevators. Mick was right behind him. "Answer me Josef. It was Beth. Why?"

Josef turned facing Mick. "Yes it was Beth and she'll probably try to stake me for telling you," he snarked. They stepped into the elevator. "As to why…..she wanted to protect you. And she knows I have to problem with taking care of those that threaten those I care about."

"Protect me! Mick shouted. "Then why not come to me?"

Just then the elevator opened to Josef's office lobby. "That's something you will have to ask Beth." With that Josef motioned for Mick to exit. Josef reached and pressed the down button. Before the doors closed Josef looked at Mick. "She loves you, ya know. So don't be an idiot about this."

MLMLMLMLLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth's head snapped toward the sound of the elevator. Her heart began to pound fear and hope mingling to make her head hurt. Logan looked at Beth and headed out of the office. "I think I'll go check on…..something."

Mick barely noticed as Logan passed by him. He could already hear Beth's racing pulse. As he entered the office his face softened a bit. There was his Beth. She standing in front of Josef's desk doing her best to look calm.

Beth folded her arms across her chest. "You know don't you?" More of a statement than a question.  
"Why Beth?"

"Love…..Fear."

"Then why not come to me?"

"You told me the when a vampire think they are going to be exposed they move on….start all over."

"What does that ha--" Beth held up her hand for him to stop. "I was afraid you would leave. That you would leave me behind. I just found you I didn't want lose you." Tears were streaming down her face but she stood her ground.

"So you didn't trust that I could handle it myself?" Mick accused.

" I trust you with my life. Trust has nothing to do with it." Beth moved to stand in front of him. She laid her hands on his chest. "I love you and will do anything to protect you." Beth met his fierce gaze with one of her own.

Mick cupped her chin with his hand. " I don't want you to have blood on your hands." Sadness flitted across his face. Yet again she had been pulled into his world of monsters.

Beth pulled him by his shirt closer to her face. "Don't even start with that "I'm a monster, crap!" Mick tried not to smile. He pulled her into a fierce embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I promise it's not about being a monster," he sighed. 'It's that I never want you to have to make these kinds of choices."

Beth pulled back. "You've killed to protect me."

"But--."

Beth shook her head. "But nothing. I'm not letting anyone hurt you, if I can stop it!"

Mick searched her face. She was as fierce in her need to protect as he was. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, giving her a lop-sided grin. "Next time come to me first."

A few days later.

Beth walked into Josef's office. "Okay so what was so urgent that I had to leave work early." She flopped down exhausted in the chair closest to Mick.

"Well nice to see you to Blondie," Josef snarked.

Mick chuckled. "Given what's been going on lately we wanted to revisit the issue of your safety," Mick explained.

Beth sighed. "I really don't think it will work. It will just raise more questions from Talbot."

Just then the office door opened. A rather grumpy looking man entered. Josef motioned for him to come forward. "Beth. Meet Oscar. He will be your bodyguard. Oscar this is Beth Turner."

Beth looked from Josef to Mick. "Are you guys serious?"

Mick knew she would resist. "Beth I can't always be with you and with the threat from the Legion and everything, you need extra protection."

Beth sat up folding her arms across her chest. Josef just smirked. "Sorry Beth but you're out voted on this one. It either Oscar or Mick here is going to lock you up in his loft for the foreseeable future."

Beth looked up at Oscar. "Just don't get in my way," she grumped.

Oscar stood unmoved. "Hmmpf."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Sir this package just arrived." The travel case with Beth's blood was passed across the desk to a figure hidden in shadows.

"Well now it looks like those careless Foster brothers were good for something. Ms. Turner's blood may prove to be very useful."


End file.
